What would you do?
by xox-Punk-Princess-xox
Summary: Erza gets incased in the Lachryma and has a vision of her own death. What would happen if Natsu stopped her? What if Natsu took her place, and saw what she saw? And more. NatsuxLucy Implied NatsuxLisanna slightly NatsuxErza     Spoiler warning


Erza whipped her head in all directions as the tower started to collapse. Aetherion's power was out of control, searching for an escape, and with the absence of one, trying forcing its way out. Giant shards of Lachryma were falling and crashing, descending faster and faster until they made huge tidal waves from the sea water below. The tower was breaking, and she had no idea what to do.

She was running as fast as she could, Natsu nestled on her back. He was completely out of it. His fight with Gerad had drained him of all his strength and he had shortly after his victory slipped into un-consciousness. He'd be of no help to her now. _No, I need to do this on my own...I need to protect him! _She was going to save him, like he had saved her. She wouldn't let him die!

A shockwave more powerful than the ones prior rocked the foundation of the tower, making Erza cry out and lose her balance. She fell to the ground, Natsu rolling slightly into place beside her. _No..._

She realized that even if they somehow managed to make it out of the tower, it would be in vain. Aetherion's power would still erupt, causing a massive explosion, wiping out everything in...God, who knows how much of a radius it would spread. How many people would die?

After all the sacrifices, all the pain, and struggling; after everything that had happened...

"Damnit all! Is this it!" _Did Simon give his life for nothing...? No..._

She glanced over at Natsu's face, almost revelling in how calm his features were. Other than the scratches and the lines of fatigue on his face from magical exhaustion, he looked peaceful; completely oblivious to the havoc outside the dream world, and the harsh impending death that intended to keep him there. Like she would let that happen!

_Wait a minute...That may work._

She recalled Gerad's earlier explanation, of what he intended to do to her, but never got the chance. _Fuse with the Lachryma...If I do that..._

"I'll do it...I'll fuse myself with the Lachryma, and control Aetherion's power...I'll protect everyone...!" She said to herself confidently. She was ready and willing to protect her friends- no, her family. She would do it, even if it meant giving up her life.

"Is that so...?"

Her eyes widened in shock as she was roughly pushed back, falling onto her back, cringing as pain shot up her already bruised body. Who...? Was Gerad alive after that!

She raised her head slightly, as much as she could with the way her muscles were screaming in protest, and expected to see the source of 8 long years of suffering standing there; smirking at her wickedly, ready to put his plans into action once more. But, that wasn't what she saw. What she saw made her gasp in surprise. "Natsu?"

His legs were shaking, clearly threatening to buckle underneath him, and even from this distance she had been thrown, she could hear his shallow, shaky breaths. "Y-Yo, Erza..."

"What are you doing!" She demanded, in a voice mixed with anger and concern, "Move, I'm going to-" 

"Throw away your life?" 

The elder of the two nearly flinched at his tone. It wasn't harsh, furious, or even upset. It was laced with sorrow and pain, and his eyes were already wet with tears that threatened to over flow, but they remained hard, determined. "N-No Natsu, I just-"

"Wanted to save us all" he said softly, glancing at the ground, "I know...I want to save everyone too, Erza."

"Good." She nodded, now struggling to push herself up with her elbows, "Now let me just-"

He cut her off abruptly "I'm not letting you do it."

She could only stare, her mouth gaping slightly, "What? Natsu, this is the only way to save everyone! I need to-"

"We just need a sacrifice, right?"

She started blankly at him, the meaning of his words not sinking in, until "-You plan on sacrificing yourself! That's ridiculous! I won't let you! Besides, you need to have enough power to match the ten holy mages! There is no way you can do it! "

"Don't worry." He said, an almost tired grin stretching across his face, "Because I'm awesome."

At the moment, Erza was in no way amused by Natsu's half hearted attempts to lighten the mood, this was serious! After the earlier fight, there was no doubt in her mind that Natsu did indeed have more than enough power for the Aetherion to accept him, but she wouldn't allow it! "Natsu! "

"Fairy tail needs you, Erza."

Her eyes widened in shock, and she managed to push herself up into a sitting position, "What are you saying...?" taking in the sad expression on the younger boy's face, she could have cried.

He grinned again, but this time it wasn't forced, but it wasn't happy either, "I...I just run around causing trouble. I destroy things, cause problems, annoy people...I know I'm not that smart, but I'm at least smart enough to notice I'm just a bother "the grin slowly fell from his face, forming into a small, sad smile, "But you...you're smart. And you keep everyone in order, everyone looks up to you...they need you, Erza. We can't live without you."

"Fairy tail needs you too!" Erza was nearly screaming at this point, her cheeks starting to feel damp with the warm familiar sensation of tears, "Don't talk like that! Don't talk like no one would miss you, we need you! Lucy needs you, Gray needs you, Happy needs you...I need you...! You're our nakama!" She cried out at the last part, hearing her voice echo off the crystal walls, almost over-powering the sound of the tower's destruction.

She watched Natsu's face, as he lifted his eyes to look straight into hers; strong, defiant and warm; the very embodiment of Fairy tail, their guild, their home. "I know." He nodded his head, grinning once again as he placed his hand gently on the slab of magical crystal. "You're all precious to me...that's why I have to do this."

With that said, he started to push his hand against the surface, and to Erza's horror, his hand started to be engulfed by the Lachryma. He made an involuntary noise of pain in the back of his throat, his face twisting into a grimace as he started to push his arm further in.

Erza scrambled to her feet and started to make her way to his side. She was only a few steps away from being able to reach him, to save him, when she stumbled over her own feet, the fatigue making it too hard to move. Falling to the ground with a thud and a pained cry, she cursed her own weakness. She screamed, and begged at the top of her lungs. She cried, and said things she would have denied at any other point. She watched, completely useless, as most of Natsu's body was completely absorbed by the magical substance. She was so close to him, so close...! Why? Why couldn't she just move a bit more! Just a bit more...!

"Erza."

She lifted her head; nearly flinching away went she felt someone's hand on her cheek. She looked up, and Natsu was there, everything but his chest up, and arm already submerged. She cringed at the sight of his Fairy tail emblem so distorted by the crystal, the proud tattoo almost un-recognisable. He was smiling, genuinely now, as he said in a soft voice, so unlike him, "I can't live without Fairy tail, you know." He grinned, "It's my home. With all of you there, my nakama...I couldn't imagine being without you. That's why I'll do this. I'm sorry."

And he started slipping. Further, and further in, and Erza could only watch. Watch as Natsu's body was devoured by the Lachryma, as he started to float back in what now looked as if it had the consistency of water. She could only watch as her nakama was taken away from her again.

"_NATSU!"_

Natsu was very confused. More confused than usual, that is.

There were only a few things that he was aware of at this point. He was currently floating through Lachryma, however that was possible. It was hot and cold at the same time, scalding his skin, as well as chilling it. And while his body was numb, it was prickling with sharp stabs of pain; all at the same time.

He couldn't see, either. Not clearly, anyways. Everything was blurred and distorted, foggy. He was sure of one thing, though. He knew Erza was still there. Even if he couldn't see her, he could hear her screaming and the sound of her fists smashing against the crystal. _Ah, she's gotten up. That's good...she should just get out of here already. _

He could feel her, too. And not just the vibrations she was causing by smashing the surface. He could just sense her presence. It's was almost funny, that no matter how much she beat him for fighting, or how scary she was, her just being there seemed to calm the flame mage down. She really was like a mother to him. And it did hurt him to hear her like that. So obviously in pain, but he knew it was for the best, because she'll live. She'll live to get out of there, to see another day, to go back to the guild. Everyone'll move on.

Sure, Gray may mellow out a bit, since his rival wouldn't be there to pick fights with; Which would give Erza less to do, since she always had to supervise them to make sure they weren't getting into too much trouble. And there'll be a lot less repairs to be made. They were a reckless guild, but he'd proudly admit, he causes the majority of the destruction at that place. _More money for Cana and Master's alcohol..._

Slowly, Natsu went over everyone in his head.

Erza, Gray, Happy, Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, the Old man...

_Lucy..._

And suddenly, in a blink of an eye, a split second, and it was all gone; the Lachryma, the pain, the tower, Erza, everything.

He was floating, which only seemed to confuse him more. Everything around him was...white. A blank space that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. No top, no bottom, left, right, just..._white._

"Where...?"

As quickly as the whiteness came, the scenery changed. He blinked, noticing that he was still floating, but he was...outside? Lifting his head to the sky, he noticed it was raining, but each raindrop that came his way merely seemed to pass him by. Or, right through him. He couldn't tell if it was cold or not, it just was.

Natsu looked down, and his eyes winded at what he saw. All his friends were gathered; all dressed clad in black, other than Master; who was standing in front of a...grave? 

_I get it..._

Natsu grinned sadly. _I really am dead, aren't I?_

He watched, as Master slowly lifted his head, rain running down his face, and he opened his mouth.

"He...Natsu Dragoneel...was one of our comrades...No, our family. He shared with us the good times, the bad times. The laughter and the tears, he loved all of us. His heart was bigger than the endless sky..." the elder man paused, taking a deep breath, in what seemed like an attempt to calm himself.

"Love...makes people strong. But it's also what can make people weak...I..." he paused again, "...I loved him like a son...I pray...that he may find peace."

Natsu's eyes were wide, and he didn't even attempt to stop the fall of tears that were quickly gathering. He vaguely noticed the arrival of the now eight members of the council, and how they were saying something that seemed to be of importance. He thought they may have mentioned naming him an honorary holy mage, but that wasn't important. At any other time, it would have meant the world to him, he would have jumped for joy, screamed, yelled and ran around in a fit of happiness, but not now. He was too focused on the tears.

Not his tears, which he hardly noticed, or cared about at the moment. No, it was everyone else's.

It was the tears that were openly flowing down Happy's face in large streams. It was the tears fell so subtly down Gray's face, that at any other time, he would have argued was just the rain. It was the oh so out of place tears that were rolling down Erza's face, as she cried out openly, clinging to the front of Loki's shirt as he embraced her tightly; his eyes shaded by his ever present sunglasses. _And..._

He could barely bring himself to look, but he had to. Scanning the large group of his Nakama, he finally managed to catch a glimpse. A glimpse of slicked wet, blonde hair, of now dull hazel eyes clouded with pain, that used to sparkle with such joy, such _life..._

Lucy was standing near the back of the group, distancing herself from everyone else. She was wearing a black dress that accented her figure nicely, but didn't fit her at all. It was too bleak, to depressing for this once happy and vibrant girl. She had her arms wrapped around herself; her entire frame shivering violently, in a way he could tell wasn't from the coldness of the rain. And she was crying. Even if everyone else was crying too, this...this was different. The very sight of her body wracking with sobs, and her silent pleases of "Come back", "Don't leave me" and "Natsu...!" absolutely broke his heart. If he wasn't crying before, he certainly was now.

_No..._

Lucy had collapsed to the ground now, on her knees, screaming up at the heavens in what could only be described as an almost animalistic cry of pain.

_No...!_

Natsu had to seal his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out her cries. It was too much. His chest was in so much pain he wanted to reach into his ribcage and rip out his beating heart, just in an attempt to make the pain _go away_.

_This wasn't supposed to happen!_ He screamed at no one in particular. "They were all supposed to be safe! And happy! I wanted them to be happy! _This wasn't supposed to happen!"_

"Natsu?" 

Natsu blinked his eyes as the scenery before him disappeared, fading into the once again vacant white. He wasn't sure if he should feel happy about this or not, but for the moment, he was relieved. If he had to stay there for much longer...

"Natsu...is that you?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he frowned in confusion at the other voice present within this barren land. Who else could be here? As he turned around, his eyes fell on a mop of white hair and he froze. _No way..._

"L...L-Lisanna?"

He couldn't believe his eyes. There, a few feet away from him, stood his deceased comrade, family member, and friend. Her cerulean blue eyes were blinking at him curiously; her head cocked to the left just slightly, so snowy white locks framed her cheek. And for a moment, a split second as he rushed towards her and took her into his arms, Natsu completely forgot about what was happening down on earth. "Lisanna!"

Said girl squeaked slightly, going a tad frigid as she was pulled into his embrace, but she slowly relaxed, returning the hug with a soft smile. "Natsu...did you miss me?" 

And for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, Natsu was crying, crying for all the years that she had been away from him, all the moments that had passed without her, all the memories that he had to make without her. God had taken her away from him, but now she was back. "I missed you...I missed you so much...!"

She nodded her head as she drew small, comforting circles on the boy's back. "I know, I know..." she paused for a moment, then frowned, pushing Natsu away just enough so she could look at his face. "Natsu...why are you here?"

He frowned, a bit upset at the fact the moment had been interrupted, but decided it was best he explain why he was suddenly dead. He gave every detail he could remember about what exactly had happened, putting in small details that would otherwise make no sense to the younger girl who had been away for so long. And during the entire speech, Natsu didn't let go of her once. He was too afraid.

Lisanna was quiet for several moments, before she smiled. But it wasn't the same, warm smile that seemed to make Natsu's heart flutter just slightly, or put a nice warm pleasantness in his stomach. It was a sad, understanding smile, one that confused him.

"Natsu...You have to go back."

He blinked his eyes in confusion. Go back? He shook his head, "I can't go back, Lisanna. I'm dead..."

She shook her head, lightly putting her hands on Natsu's arms as she pushed him away gently. "You're wrong, Natsu. You have to go back...you have to leave."

Natsu began to panic, as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Leave...? No, I can't. I can't, you're here, you're here, and I can finally see you again...! I need you...!" He was frustrated to see her shake her head again, giving a small laugh.

"Natsu...you don't need me. You may have needed me once upon a time, but you don't anymore. You need them..._they_ need _you_, Natsu...You need to go back. They're your family, after all."

"You're my family too!"

"I know." She said, and he could see her lip quiver just slightly, and her eyes were shimmering slightly with what could only be tears. "But, I'm dead, Natsu." She moved her hand down his arm, letting it linger for a moment over his tattoo before it rested on the back of his hand, squeezing slightly, "I'm not coming back. I c_an't_ come back...but you. You're still alive. You can still go to them...please...don't make them feel the way I made you feel. Natsu...you have to move on."

Natsu was silent as he let her words sink in. She was right, and he knew it. He knew it, but he didn't want to accept it. But he knew he had to.

He took a deep, shaky breath, as he pulled her against his chest for the last time. "I love you...and even if I move on, that will never change..."

She smiled, and nodded her head, "I know, Natsu. I love you too. You don't need to forget me, you just need to be happy...They're waiting for you." She grinned sheepishly "Make sure to come visit me, okay?"

He nodded, barely noticing the muffled voices that started to fill the background, or the fact that Lisanna's body was slowly starting to fade away. "I will...I promise."

"Good. I love you, Natsu."

"Natsu!"

Natsu blinked his eyes open, wincing as even that seemed to cause pain to shoot through his body, making every muscle ache. He felt cold, abnormally cold, which he soon realized was because of the ocean water soaking him to the bone. _Wait...water? And why is my cheek wet...?_

Looking up, the first thing he saw was red. Scarlet red. "Erza...?"

Erza was holding his upper body up, her arms wrapped tightly around him, almost painfully tight. Tears were rolling down her face, but she was smiling softly. "Good morning..." She said gently, making Natsu grin slightly.

With Erza's help, he managed to get into a sitting position, which didn't last long as Lucy basically flung herself at his chest, sending him right back down to the ground. He winced and spluttered, "L-Lucy, calm down..!"

But his words fell upon death ears, as she simply clung to the fabric of his now tattered vest and cried. It was different, though, than before. They were sad tears, yes, but they were full of relief and joy as well. She was so happy he was okay, he was alive...!

Gray was smirking slightly, in an attempt to hide the fact that he had been worried half to death when he had seen the Dragon slayer in such a state. Happy had literally launched himself at Natsu, like a blue furry cannon ball, wailing loudly and nuzzling into his hair, making him laugh. "Hey..."

Lucy, who, now that she was sure Natsu was okay, was very embarrassed with her behaviour looked up, sniffling slightly. "W-What...?"

"I'm home." 

"...Welcome back."

It had been a few days since they had all returned back to Fairy Tail, and Natsu had spent every one of those days in bed, bandaged nearly from head to toe. He sighed, as he rolled over onto his side. _Almost dying sure does make people fuss a lot..._

What he meant was, this was the first moment by himself he had gotten in a _while_.

If Gray wasn't in here annoying him, in what was his own way of making sure he was okay, Erza was checking up on him; Although she hadn't been there for the first few days, mad at the young dragon slayer for 'being so reckless!'(_Wasn't she going to do the same though?_)

And any second now...

He lifted his head as, right on schedule, came a crisp knock on the door. "The door's open, Luce."

And, as he predicted, in came said blonde girl, with a basket draped over her arm filled with apples. She blinked, "How'd you know it was me?"

Said question made him grin, as he struggled to sit up, much to Lucy's displeasure. "You always come at this time. Plus, I recognize the way you knock. You don't nearly break the door like Erza does, and you don't knock more than once like Gray." He said 'a matter o' factly'.

To be honest, Lucy was impressed. Everyone perceived Natsu as just some over-grown child. And maybe it was that child-like mind that allowed him to pay attention to such seemingly insignificant details. Smiling, she took her seat next to his bed, taking out a small knife as she began to cut the apples. It wasn't fire, but it was something she could do.

Natsu watched her closely, barely even registering what she was doing as he took in her features. He had been doing this a lot lately, considering he didn't have much else to do.

And he noticed, Lucy was _very _pretty.

Well, he didn't just notice. Despite popular belief, he _was_ male. And males, or at least straight ones, did happen to notice the opposite sex in _that way_. Though Natsu simply chose to never do anything about it. Especially when he was people like Loki, and the trouble he got into when he was with a woman. _Well, he's usually with like, five at once..._

But ever since his fight with Gerad, and near death experience, he realized something. He realized there may be more to his and Lucy's relationship than he thought.

"_You don't need to forget me...you just need to be happy."_

_...I won't, Lisanna._

"Natsu?" 

He blinked, as he looked over at Lucy, who was looking at him with a curious expression. "Are you okay? You seem to have something on your mind..."

"...Yeah."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Natsu paused. He looked her in the eyes, and _oh so bluntly_ asked, "Lucy, do you like me?"

This proceeded to make Lucy splutter and drop the basket of apples that was on her lap, and the knife, which almost landed on her foot. She went a bride shade of red, "W-What?"

He blinked, "Well?" 

"W-Well of course!" She fumbled over her words slightly, "After all, we're friends-"

"That's not what I mean." He said, his expression deadpan. "I mean...more than that. Something...different. Look, Lucy, I really...you know, like you." And at this point, despite how serious he was taking this before, he was grinning goofily, his face slightly flushed.

While Lucy, on the other hand, was red as a ripe tomato, making Natsu laugh.

"_Do you think you can find your happiness with her, Natsu?"_

_...Yeah, Lisanna. I do. _


End file.
